1. Field
Illuminating the interior of a compartment such as an elevator passenger compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is known for screw-in type replaceable light emitting diode (LED) lamps to be used in lamp housings such as track lighting housings. However, existing LED lamp designs are generally adapted to retrofit such LED lamps into lamp housings designed to accept standard screw-in type incandescent lamps.